The Great Lynel Hunter
by Lynel Hunter
Summary: You know the story, Link takes out the Calamity and saves Hyrule once again. But... What if in doing so, Link takes a Mortal blow? And what if the Reaper Rejects him? Watch as a man on the verge of death, goes from saving Hyrule, to dying, to starting a new life of his own.
1. A New Life

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_** :

Right now there are only a few chapters of this story available. I am **_CURRENTLY_** re-working on them to edit out spelling errors and **_Miner Storyline Tweaks!_** The Rest of the chapters **_WILL_** be released throughout the week. Please have some patience, this is all to help improve _**Your**_ experience.

Prolouge

You know the story, Link takes out the Calamity and saves Hyrule once again. However, what if Link received a fatal wound during the process? What if he somehow lives, Now what? What is Link to do in a peaceful world? So, Link states that, "The Hero vanquished the Calamity and we now have peace in our time... However, during the Epic battle that ensued, the hero received a mortal wound which caused him to lose his life. The hero lived, fought and died bravely for the Kingdom of Hyrule." So Link returns to Zora's Domain and takes up a new name, not as the hero, but as a humble man who hunts game.

Bloodied and marred, exhausted and in agony, Link deals the final strike against the Calamity.

"It's over!" Link exclaims, "We are free."

Link doubles over and falls to the ground. His Hylian Soldier armor ripped and in tatters. Blood flowing from his chest, he begins to crawl with his arms pulling himself across the grass leaving behind a red stained path.

"If i am to die, i'll go out my way…" Link pulls himself closer to the brink of the river near Hyrule Field.

"Better to fall unconscious and drown, than to lay there and die a slow and painful death… My dead friends, thank you for all of your help… Revali, Urbosa, Daruk, Zelda, Mipha, thank you for your gifts." Link takes in a deep breath then sighs.

Headfirst he plunges into the waters below, unconscious he now greets death with his arms wide open.

However, the Reaper rejects him, other plans have been made. Mipha's Grace, saves Links life for the last time. The deal struck, in exchange for the gifts of the Champions and the protection of the Goddesses; the Mortal wound was healed, all Darkness expelled, and link born anew.

Link awoke on a bed in a small enclosed room. He attempts to stand but can not find his balance and falls to the ground.

He exhales, "Ouchacha." this is when he notices that he is wearing a plain white cotton shirt and some brown leggings made in the same fashion.

He feels his chest with his left hand and realizes there is no wound." This is it.. I'm dead, I've died and gone to heaven" he throws up his arms and starts to hyperventilate, when his arms hit the ground he bumps his right hand into something.

It's a flower, a stack of them. He looks around the room again this time noticing the multiple offerings of flowers. He looks to the cloth hanging over the doorway and decides he wants to take a look. He manages to stand, pushing back the pain he slowly makes his way to the door frame. He begins to draw back the cloth to his left and peeks through. He looks out and sees a normal home: chairs, books, fireplace, desks, tables, and other homely items. The only thing that struck him as odd is the fact that there was water all across the smooth blue cobblestone floor. From his right blind spot he hears light splashing footsteps and then someone say,

"Ouh! You are awake."

Link turns his head to his right and sees the elderly Zora, Seggin. Seggin is an older Zora male who holds a military position and quite spirited, I daresay he didn't care much for Link until he Calmed the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Seggin spoke again saying "You were found floating downstream when someone spotted you, Captain Bazz swam you here on his back the whole way. When we tried to determine what happened to you, we were baffled. Your clothes were tattered and smeared red from blood, we thought the worst… but then we saw that you had no wounds but that thin scar where your armor held a gaping slash…" Seggin paused for a moment then continued. "Link, did you Defeat the Calamity?"

Link looked at his hands and tears began to roll down his cheeks, "Y-yes…. The Calamity… the Calamity has been slain.. We are finally free.."

Seggin astonished, immediately put his hands on Link's shoulder and Shouted in delight " Ouhh! This is Wonderful! We must go tell the King!"

Link then replied, "i agree.. But i am very tired, please let me take another few hours to rest."

Seggin being an old man and knows what it is to feel pain and aches, truly understands Link's need to rest.

After a few hours Link wakes and Seggin escorts him to the King. There is a large assembly, every Zora in the Domain was waiting for Link to adress the King. Link stands before the King and places his hand over his heart saying,

"The Hero destroyed the Calamity and we now have peace in our time."

The audience started shouting in joy and the king gave a hearty smile, but then looked at Link as if he had more to say. The King silenced the crowd and urged Link to speak his mind.

Link continues, "Since there is no place left in Hyrule for a hero, please hear my request and add this to the tale. 'However, during the Epic battle that ensued, the hero received a mortal wound which caused him to lose his life. The hero lived, fought and died bravely for the Kingdom of Hyrule'." Link gives a slight pause, then asks "My Lord, i ask if i may take up a new name and live my life in your Domain as a Zora citizen?"

The King Pondered for a moment and said "For all that you have done for this Domain i will grant anything that you ask, but are you sure that this is what you want?"

Link replies" My wish is to settle down and live a carefree life, a life free from 'The Hero' responsibility… please allow me to stay here."

The King nods, smiles and says, "Of course you can stay here, i am sure that every Zora here would love to have you stay, if there is anything else you need please, just let me know." Link Thought for a moment then Replied, " i would also like to build a house to the right near where the waterside touches the cliff face." The king agrees.

Lastly the King states," Oh, and what name did you want to take upon yourself?" Link thinks back to what a traveler once said,

'The world is full of life… everyone has the chance to start anew, and everyone has the choice to decide for himself. Why live a life controlled by others? That is why i am a traveler, i am free."

Link smiles and says in full confidence, "In the language of some traveler from some distant place, call me Razalak; Meaning 'A Fresh Start'.".


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends

Tying Up Loose Ends

Link, now entitled to his new name, cannot settle down just yet. Just as he informed the Zoras, the King charged him with a duty to inform the other major provenances as well. Mainly for the reason that the other Leaders would be able to know Link was actually alive but starting anew. The newly named Razalak decides to head to the Eldin Region and speak with the Goron Chief. A harsh journey that causes him to take many breaks along the way due to the extreme heat. Since the Calamity was destroyed the Monsters were no longer embedded with its dark powers, leaving the creatures much weaker than before. This proved critical, since Razalak was also drained of his Goddesses Protection. Razalak thought it best to just avoid any monsters he saw, but still ran into a couple of Lizalfos. The Lizalfos can camouflage with their surroundings, so it was easy to spring a trap on unsuspecting travelers.

As Razalak was walking down the trail to the South Goron Mine, 2 Lizalfos sprung a trap jumping out surrounding Raz. Knowing he had no other option than to fight he drew his Silver Zora Sword and Shield and began to analyze the situation. The Lizal in front of him held a shield and a Forked Lizal Sword, the one behind held a Pronged Lizal spear. Raz thought it would be better to rush the one with the spear so he wouldn't stab him as he was fighting the other in close range combat. With but a few seconds gone by, Raz made the first move. Raz suddenly did a powerful kickback, flipping around and facing the Lizal with a spear. He charged at the Lizal clashing his sword against the tip of the spear, causing the spear to point away from himself. He then began sliding his sword down the spear's shaft, he deeply cut the Lizalfos' hand causing it to release its grip and screech. The other Lizalfos didn't just sit there idly standing by, it rushed to take a deep stab into Razalak's back. Razalak quickly shifted his weight to the right as fast as possible and snached the Lizal's arm, causing the Lizal to plunge its sword into the other Lizal's gut. The lizal with the gashed stomach fell to the ground and quickly died in excruciating pain.

The living Lizal raises its head and looks at Razalak in horror. Raz still holding its hands, rotate the hands to his left and upwards slashes the Lizal, which leads to its decapitation.

The swift battle with the Lizalfos left Raz exhausted. He makes his way to the southern mine and continues to the heart of the Goron City. Raz looked around but could not find the Chief. Yunobo; the descendant of Daruk, and the chief's son, sees Raz and says,

"Link! It's been a while." Tears rolling down his cheeks he continues" The Boss.. he died the other night… We thought he was getting better because his back pains stopped.."

Following that remark the two make their way to Yunobo's chambers and proceed to talk, Yunobo spoke first,

"When i looked towards the Castle the other day i didn't see that evil looking smog. Has the Calamity been defeated Link?"

Razalak then explained what happened and about him wanting to start a new life. Yunobo seemed a bit confused that the Hylian was willing to go far enough as renaming himself, but was happy regardless.

After the meeting in Eldin, Razalak made his way to Hebra through all the snow. He didn't spend much time here and didn't have any real attachments to the town, he stayed for only a single night after speaking with the Leader. Lastly he made his way to the Gerudo Desert. Razalak equipped himself with the Desert Voe Garments and started his journey to the Gerudo Village.

Through the hot sandy desert, his skin seemed to boil in the sun. Razalak rests himself at the Desert Resort for one night then heads to his final destination. At the gates of the Gerudo Village, Raz stops himself in front of the two gate guards. Kneeling down and with the treasured Thunder Helm in his right arm, he asks for an audience with her highness Princess Riju. The guards baffled that a mere Voe would have the treasured Thunder Helm in his arm, they sought out Buliara; the right hand woman to the princess. Buliara, knowing who it is set up a meeting with Razalak, but since Voe are not allowed in the city, the meeting was to be held at the Desert Resort; in a guarded room.

During the meeting Razalak presented and returned the Thunder Helm, he thanked Princess Riju and told her the story;

"The Hero Vanquished the Calamity and we now have peace in our time. However, during the Epic battle that ensued, the hero received a mortal wound which caused him to lose his life. The hero lived, fought and died bravely for the Kingdom of Hyrule. I Razalak, the messenger assure you of the truthfulness of this story."

The two talk for a few more minutes and she understands what happened. The meeting ends and the Princess heads to her own city, Raz climbs up to the top of the tallest building in the small resort, and ponders for a while. Raz is now free to go and live his life as he pleases and not for the good of the world. He thought of returning to Hyrule castle, but quickly stopped himself. He waits a while and then starts to get up for his long journey home. Raz glances back and sees the smiles of the Gerudo Vai as the Princess tells her people of the news.


	3. The Perfect Partner

The Perfect Partner

Razalak's long journey home gave him time to think, such thoughts included "Why does Zora's Domain have to be so far away!" and, "Uhg gross, my boot got stuck in mud." Well... lets just say that the long journey home wasn't exactly a thrilling trip. The reason for wanting to live in Zora's Domain was actually a strategically planned life decision. The Zora region was the center of all trade in Hyrule, and they accel in porting shipments through the waters. Since Raz wanted to live a comfy life, he needed to get rich. The best way to get rich, well.. that is opening a shop and selling things. But not just any shop, his shop would be the very first of its kind. During all of his travels as the hero, and all of the monsters he had to kill. There was not a single weapons shop in all of Hyrule. Yes there were a few blacksmiths scattered about. But they traded their goods for diamonds and flint, not Razalak, he will start trading weapons for Rupees. However this goal will have to wait for quite some time,as he hasn't yet even built a house.

Finally reaching the Zora's City, Raz told the King that his job was finished. He then went back to Seggins house and asked him if he could stay til his own house was finished. Seggin who was eventually persuaded, added his own terms to the agreement. For being able to stay at Seggins house, Razalak needed to agree that if anything dangerous happened, he would aid the Zora guards in any way he could. The bargain stuck the two begin to live together in the house, quite like a grandfather and his eldest son. Raz held respect for Seggin, and Seggin relied on Razalak to cook his meals and do a few chores his old bones could not quite handle. During the next six months, Razalak began to build his house from the foundation up, log by log, stone by stone. When the Zoras offered to help with the construction he firmly replied " Don't worry about it, this house will be my pride and joy, all the better if i build it myself." Still a fair amount left from being done, an accident occurred.

When Raz returned home during the night after a long day doing construction, he called out for Seggin but heard no reply unlike usual.

'That old coot must be entranced in one of his books right now' Raz thought as he entered the house.

He didn't notice anything unusual in the house, and Seggin looked like he was reading a book. Razalak begins to grab some Hylian rice, along with goats milk and Goron made butter. Now ready to start cooking dinner Raz says

"Its rice balls today OldSeggi dearest, i know you like them plain, but do you want some Vulfruit in the center to spicen it up?" after hearing no reply he continues, "Ok, i guess you don't mind then…" he then smirks and turns his head to Seggin looking for some kind of snide remark.

This is when Raz sees the old man's right hand just hanging straight down.

"Hey, you ok Seg?" Razalak says a little worried.

Seggin then wheezes and Raz rushes to him and sees that Seggin is barely breathing. The Hylian then carried Seggin in his arms all the way to the Medic Zora as fast as he could. It was determined that he had a stroke and would 'probably' live through it.

"Luckily you noticed in time… if you hadn't been living with him he would probably be dead right now.." The Medic Zora said later on.

Later that night Seggin was tucked in nice and tidy back at his home and left to rest. Razalak, sitting just outside the front door, gazes up at the stars." Time sure flies… Half a year seemed to have passed in just a handful of days." Raz had grown accustomed to Seggins nagging and acute snide remarks from day to day.

"My house, still not done.. Maybe i should give up.. Stay here with Seggin til the end.."

Razalak began to deeply ponder for a few minutes. But then he remembered what his true goal was.

"Seggin may be old, but he won't go down without a fight. I'm going to finish my house, and then allow the subtle old devil to come and stay with me til he keels over." after Raz spoke his peace, he went inside and entered Seggin's room.

Razalak put the back of his hand against Seggin's forehead and said "Stay with me you old coot, we aren't finished yet." then he heard Seggin mumble in his sleep,

"Kidz gotta learn sum Respkt."

Raz left the room and started to laugh. His mind now clear, Razalak begins to push forwards towards his dream.

Another four months pass by, in summary there was a few Bokoblin raid attempts, but they didn't get very far. In the last couple of weeks, Raz has been fully cooperating with the Zora guards in assaulting the hostile Bokoblin's Camp. Three days after the raid, Razalak places a stone and then gazed upon his newly finished home. The house wasn't large by any means, but it had this tidy and homey feel to it. Smartly planning the homesteads design, the house was set up so that it could be easily expanded later if need be. With an outside toilet, the house had two small bedrooms, one larger bedroom, one Living Room, and a mixed kitchen/dining room. There was also a large empty room that was on the outer side of the house, which had no windows. The purpose of the room was to be the smithy whenever he would get around to installing it. But the house seemed to be lacking something. Raz asked Seggin, who had the cane Razalak made him in his hand, what he thought it was missing.

Seggin says "Hmn? What it's missing you say."

Seggin looks at the house for but a moment then looks at Raz for a while until it began to be uncomfortable. Seggin gave a smile and continued "Well, i think it is quite obvious what it is missing.." he trails to a stop as if waiting for Raz to say something.

Razalak, a little annoyed then asks, "What is it then? If you know something then tell me gramps!"

Seggin raises his eyebrows and in a very rebellious tone, says " Huhh!? You Pikkin a fight!? Herrn, maybe i should'ave just keptit all ta meself."

Raz, even more curious on what the old man was babbling about says " Ok, ok, come on, just tell me what it is.. Please.."

Seggin then gives a really hearty warm smile, and said "Why, a woman's touch my boy."


	4. An Important Letter

Important Letter

"A woman's touch, what does that mean?" After hearing this from Raz, Seggin said

"Bahh" doing one of those hand waves and continues," A woman's touch is a woman's touch, now you have a house, next a bride."

Raz raises his eyebrows and spoke " A wife? Don't you think it's a little too early to marry?"

Seggin rolls his eyes then replies " No no, Youngins your age get married all of the time."

Raz was quick to reply with," Seggy, i am over 100 years old… hardly a youngin"

Seggin smiles and says, " ahh but for a Zora, a 100 year old, is a strapping middle aged man."

Raz Finally gave up and admitted defeat, Seggin with a spring in his step went to go check out his new room. The day goes on and the two of them move furniture over to the new house, now finally a home, the two call it a night.

Raz wakes up during the middle of the night and can't fall back asleep. He makes his way to the roof, with a stargazing spot made just for him, he lies down folding his arms behind his head and begins to gaze at the night's sky. Raz begins to ponder in his mind

'A bride huh?... how can i even think about loving someone again… especially here in Zora's domain. No doubt Mipha is still on everyone's mind. If i were to marry, the other Zoras would begin to turn against me saying that i have totally disregarded Mipha's memory. I seem to be in a pinch… although, maybe settling down and starting a family wouldn't be so bad. Have a son and teach him how to hunt, or a little girl and teach her how to.. How to… What is it that girls do exactly? I have no idea.. Sewing maybe? Hahaha, well i can't laugh at that, making armor is a highly regarded profession… perhaps i should give this some thought later and get some rest for now.'

Raz gets up and climbs the ladder back down into the house, walking past Seggins bedroom door he hears Seggin ask

"What are you up to Lakk?"

Raz turns his head and raises an eyebrow, Seggin says "Not a good one? How about Bumpkin, or Wood Elf (Because he had been doing construction work, working with lots of wooden planks.)... no?"

Raz then says " Not happenin Ol' Seg... I was just stargazing, get some sleep, we got to wake up early tomorrow."

Seggin listens to Raz's footsteps grow quieter until they stopped inside his own room. Seggin gets out of bed and sits at a desk in his room, turning on the lamp he grabs some parchment and begins to write.

When morning came around Seggin was out like a rock, Raz tried to wake him, but Ol' Seg wouldn't get out of bed. Raz made breakfast for the both of them, he ate his share and placed Seggin's share into the preserving bin. To take his mind off of things Raz decides to go out hunting for the day, he grabs his bow and quiver then walks back to Seggin's room to tell him that he would be out most of the day. Once Raz was prepared he headed out the front door and started walking down the long city bridge. As soon as Seggin heard the front door close he hopped out of bed and sat back down at his desk. He pulls out that paper and begins to scribble and scrawl.

Raz had been out in the wood for about half a day before he finnaly found some prey. He sneaks behind a tree and draws his bow, his sights were set on a wild boar, trotting through the woods. Raz inhaled then as he exhaled he let the arrow fly, He missed. He hit a tree to the Boar's right, it squealed and scuttled away. Raz began to laugh softly, then leans against the tree with his bow on his lap. It starts to rain.

"Just my luck!" Raz exclaimed looking towards the sky.

Through the mesmerising drops and pit pattering of the rain, Raz could hear a faint 'Clop' sound.

Raz peeks behind the tree he is leaning against and spots a White-Mained Lynel trotting a bit to the left of his direction. Raz leans back behind the tree and grasps his bow firmly in his left hand. Sliding his back against the wet bark of the tree, He begins to slowly stand up. The Lynel seemed to be occupied with staring into the top of a certain tree, possibly looking for something to eat. Raz slowly Inhales then Exhales, Sliding around the tree he draws his aim at the Lynel.

But first, some information on Lynels, they are Centaur like creatures which are expert marksman with a bow. They can also breathe fireballs. With only a bow and a dagger, Raz knew he needed to strike first.

Just as Raz was about to shoot; due to the heavy rain, a tree branch from a tree close to Raz' position, happens to fall and make a loud enough noise to alert the Beast. Raz quickly whipped back behind the tree and waited for the Lynel to investigate. The Lynel curious as to what the noise was, slowly trotted over to the tree. Raz could hear the clomping of the Lynel every step it took, now directly in front of the tree the Lynel halted. Holding his breath Raz waited for the beast to start moving again, it seemed like forever, but the lynel seemed content and turned around.

Immediately Raz flung himself at the Lynel. The Lynel whirled around but it was too late, Raz had jumped onto the Lynel's back and begun to repeatedly slash at the Lynel's spine with his dagger. The cuts were not deep enough and Raz was bucked off of the beast. The Lynel draws its spear from the leather strap on its back. It was ready to stab Raz, however when Raz hit the ground he tumbled and rolled, but managed to draw his bow when he stopped rolling. Raz had his bow aiming at the Lynels Head, one of the beasts weak points, is the center of the forehead where the skull is a bit thinner. The beast howled and began to bring the spear down on Raz. His only chance of survival would be to shoot the Lynel's weak point and stun it for a moment. He fires his bow, and in seemingly slow motion, the arrow hit its mark. The Lynel Growling fell practically limp kneeling on the ground. Raz got up quickly and severed the back of the Lynels neck killing it.

Deciding to bring the Lynels head home as a trophy, he began limping his way back to Zora's Domain. At the start of the Eastern bridge Raz ran into Gaddison, the female Gate Guard. The two of them usually say their greetings then part, but today was different.

She exclaims while pointing her finger at the beasts severed head "Is that a White-mained Lynel head Sir Razalak!?"

Raz looked a little surprised and said "Yes…"

Gaddison, fixing her broken composure, straightened her back and then says "Forgive me, i was just a little taken aback at such a sight. It isn't everyday that we see such a beast brought down, on the behalf of the City i thank you."

Raz modestly replied "It was no problem, if i hadn't taken it out who knows who could have been endangered later on.."

Gaddison begins to stare, Raz nervously chuckles, gives a nod then said his goodbyes and started walking down the bridge. Out of curiosity he turns his head back to look at Gaddison. He sees Gaddison lightly stomp her left leg twice and quietly shout to herself "Stupid, Stupid!" Raz thought it was a little cute.

He enters the city and seems to have come into a very strange atmosphere. All of the Zoras that he saw began to come up to him one by one and apologized. Saying things like "Sorry for troubling you.." and " We didn't mean to place any unnecessary burdens on your back, please forgive us" Raz politely told them that there was no need to apologize and finally headed back home.

Along the pathway home, he ran across Seggin walking towards the house.

"What have you been up to today Seg?" Raz asked.

"Oh, nothing much, can't an old man such as myself take midday strolls? Hrm?" Said Seggin grumpily with his hands folded behind his back to support his spine.

Raz noticed two things wrong with Seggin's sentence, one; Seggin never calls himself an old man, and two…Raz then spoke, "Hey Seggin, hasn't it been raining the past few hours? You're telling me you took a stroll in the middle of a rainstorm?" Seggin had no words, He desperately searched his mind for an excuse. Seggin grabbed for words saying " I… Had… An errand to run… for… A friend of mine…"

Raz Didn't buy it, " I see... so you are too old to get out of bed in the morning, but just fine to go out and take a stroll in the middle of a rainstorm… Sorry Seg, i'm not buying it."

Defeated, Seggin told Raz to follow him to his room. Seggin laid down on the bed, tired from the days walk, he told Raz to grab the paper in the top Drawer and read it elsewhere.

Raz went to his own room and began to read the scrawlings on the paper. It was titled - #(today's Date) Council meeting- Public Speech-

" In all of our hearts, we remember our beloved Mipha… Mipha's death proved to be horrendous to us all. However, she has been dead for over 100 years. We will always remember her in our hearts and continue to move on with our lives and grow as a city. It is truly Unfair for us to pin her death on Sir Razalak. Mipha loved 'Link' and long after her death she gave him her Gift. I am sure that Sir Razalak understands the feelings of Mipha, and will always hold her dear to his heart. However, that does not excuse us for Pinning him down and stunting his life for the sake of preserving Mipha's Memory… My Raz ( Which was Scratched out) Our Sir Razalak, wishes to grow away from his old life and and start anew. We ought to be ashamed of ourselves for holding him down in the hope to preserve Mipha's memories. Allow the Hylian to live HIS life, and not the life Forced on him… This includes anyone Sir Razalak might eventually come to like, do not hold it against him to find himself a lover. I Seggin of the Zora Brigade… Retire and claim Razalak as my own Godson.. He has been there for me in the last year… and i will continue to quarter with him, until my bones give up on me.. My only hope, is to see him prosper before I travel downstream for the last time (Zora Tradition meaning 'before i die')." - end of Paper-

Tears began to roll down Razalak's cheeks. Old man Seggin, had just cleared the remaining block in his path to a new life. Raz walked into Seggins room and placed the paper back into the drawer. He put the back of his hand against the sleeping Seggin's forehead and said

"Thank you Seggin…" using Seggins real name and not any half terms.

Raz walked out of the room, and Seggin smiled whispering "Cheeky punk...".

A few minutes later Raz hears a knock on the door, he heads to it and opens it up. Gaddison standing there fazed out begins to stare,

Raz coughed then asked "Can i help You Gaddison?"

Gaddison quickly shook her head to snap back into the real world, she replied "Can I ask you a favour?"


	5. Up for Guard Duty

Up for Guard Duty

Raz coughed then asked "Can i help You Gaddison?"

Gaddison quickly shook her head to snap back into the real world, she replied "Can I ask you a favour?"

"Well, it's getting late, but go ahead, i don't exactly have anything else to do. Ask away." Raz said.

Gaddison thinks for a second on how to word her question, then she says "i just got off of bridge duty, and i heard that Sir Seggin just gave a speech in the plaza, and that he retired… Sir Seggin was our Guard Training instructor, and since he has retired, we have no instructor at the moment…"

She begins to trail off and look at her feet. Twiddling her thumbs she then says "Since you have had tons of real battle experience, and took down that Lynel today… i was wondering if you could fill in for Sir Seggin."

Raz debates the question in his head for a moment then asks " Well, how long would i fill in for Ol' Seg?"

Gaddison quickly replies " Oh! Only until we find a replacement, maybe up to a month or two tops…" she trails off again and then unaudibly says "Or forever."

Raz couldn't hear the second bit, and he asks what she said, which Gaddison then replies with "If you don't want to that's ok too… i guess we could make due with Bazz… i think some of the guards would like some one on one training with _You_ though…"

Trailing off yet again she begins to twiddle her thumbs much faster. She continues "To learn some of your skills.. of course.."

Raz lets out a small sigh then says "Fine, just tell me when i have to report in. And i still have to take care of Ol' Seg, so i won't be able to stay there too long everyday or anything."

Gaddison perks up and says, "Of course not, i understand, and if you could address the troop in two days at about 8:00 in the morning we would appreciate it."

The two say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. A ways down the path leading back to the Zora's City, Gaddison runs into one of the other guards, she gives him a quick thumbs up and he nods his head. Once Gaddison got to her living quarters in the women's barracks, she took a quick look around to make sure no one else was there. She then does three consecutive Fist pumps saying "YesYesYes!" She then leaped onto her bed and proceeded to grapple her pillow.

When Raz closed the door he gave out a sigh of relief, then went to get some sleep. Raz laid there in his soft bed for a good half an hour pondering about the day's events, before finally succumbing to his weariness and falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Raz got up early to cook Seggin a hearty meal for his old bones. After he was done cooking he went to Seggin's room and says "Wakey Wakey Ol' Seggy, i got your favorite kind of rice balls for you."

Raz sits down on the corner of Seggin's bed and begins to hand Seggin a rice ball. Seggin sits up and says, "Ouh thank you *Nom Nom Nom* What's this? Extra butter and no undercooked fruit in the center? If i didn't know any better i'd say someone was trying to... _Butter_ me up."

Seggin begins to give an old man's "Kekeke" and continues to eat the rice ball. Raz just rolls his eyes but couldn't keep back a smile from the old man's pun. Raz sets the plate of rice balls on Seggin's desk and then proceeds to pull the desk's chair out and sit down.

Raz then begins to speak to Seggin saying, "So… Now that you have retired, what are you going to be doing everyday?"

Seggin then replies with, "Don't you worry about that my boy, i'm sure there are many things i can find to do during the day, besides… i'm getting old and i can't keep up with teaching them anymore."

Raz then nervously replies, "About that… Gaddison came by and asked if i could fill in for you for another month or two until they find a replacement… Strange that Gaddison, se seems to stare alot…"

Seggin looks at Raz then says "Ahh yes, Just let it be Awkward. Because it isn't really that strange. Look here," Seggin shifts himself a bit on his bed and begins moving his hands while he talks, he continues " Gaddison has been assigned the east bride, she stands there for half a day everyday. Now guarding a bridge isn't exactly the most exciting thing to do in the world, so after a while of doing that job, you tend to go to your own little world and ponder with yourself the entire time. So if you are talking to her and she begins to stare through you, you know you've completely lost her."

Raz has that "ohhh" moment then asks, "So what kind of things am i supposed to instruct the guards with?" Seggin then spoke "Oh just show them some of your moves every now and then, got to keep them motivated you know."

Raz starts to rub his forehead as if it hurt and asked " is that it? Just show them a few moves?..."

Seggin replied with "Ahh and when they get out of line, kekeke, you just tell em to bend over and you wallop em good with a tree branch."

Raz just sat there shocked at what the old man was saying. Seggin lets the smile on his face fade and then said "Do you think i'm serious? Yeesh this boy can't take a joke." Rolling his eyes and his entire head, he continued, "Just instruct them how you think you should instruct em." Seggin begins to pop his neck.

Not getting any help from Seggin, Raz goes out to town to go shopping. As usual Marot ("Poster Girl") says welcome and asks,

"What have you come for today Sir Razalak? Arrows again, or maybe some fresh fish?"

Raz casually replies "I'm going to check in with Cleff and see if he can make some arrows by tomorrow morning."

Marot Replies, "Ouh, good luck."

As Raz entered Marot Mart, he went up to the store clerk Cleff, and asked him for all the arrows in his stock. "Cleff, i'm going to practice some Bow Drills with the Zora Guards Tomorrow and i was wondering if you can produce some more arrows by then?"

Cleff replied, "Well, i'm sure i can make 10-15 arrows, but i'll try to get 20 for you Sir Razalak."

Raz thanked him and also bought some fish, then left. Raz spent the rest of the day preparing himself for his training session, he also carved and strung a few simple wooden bows.

As the sun began to come over the horizon the next morning, Raz got out of bed early to head up to the two barracks. He first woke up the men in their barracks and then knocked on the women's door, however there was no answer in the women's barracks. Thinking that they were asleep he knocked a few more times until Prince Sidon came up to talk to him.

"Ahh Sir Razalak," Prince Sidon Continues "The women asked me to tell you to just head straight for the training grounds. Also... a little curious about what you are going to teach today, i hope you don't mind if i tag along?"

Raz now getting a little nervous says " No, its no problem, you can follow us today, maybe you will learn something useful."

Now the group of men headed past the Western bridge to just a little Northwest. When they got to the training grounds they met with the three Female Guards all standing in a line with smiles on their faces. When the men saw that the entire Training grounds area was cleaned and polished with Ground markers and the whole deal, they were all Shocked by the difference. Bazz, the Captain of the guard a little embarrassed because he hadn't thought about it, and he began to scratch the back of his head. Raz, never seeing the Training grounds but once or twice, didn't notice how much more polished it was. So the entire endeavor was practically pointless.

After a little bit Raz began to address all of the Guards. He had them form a line, on one side the women, the other the men. He started a Roll Call, and asked the person to say something about themselves.

First the men: Riven, who stated that he liked fish.

Tottika, "Uhh.. i.. Guard the king… a very important duty…".

Bazz, "I am the Captain of the guard and i am in charge of keeping order in the Domain."

Prince Sidon, Was sitting on a rock listening to the whole thing. Next up was the women's Turn.

Dunma, Stated that she likes pretty things.

Torfeau, (The most ideal guard, along with the most serious) Said "I train every day so i can take down Hinox like you Sir Razalak, A guard must never let themselves become weak or unable to protect their city."

Next up was Gaddison, Raz was very curious on what she would say. Gaddison said " I guard the east bridge, and i enjoy watching Sir Razalak enter and leave the city." there were a couple of glances, then Gaddison quickly added, "Sir Razalak brought down a Lynel two days ago, he tends to bring interesting things with him that make my duty guarding not as boring…"

Raz now content, Began to teach the group about bow safety. Zoras usually use tridents and spears, so a bow was practically a new concept for the most of them. Raz set up multiple Targets and gave the wooden bows he had made to the Zoras, He began to teach them on how to correctly use a bow.

"Now i know spears work fine when trying to kill something at a safe distance, but with a bow you can kill a bokoblin with still over a 100 foot distance." Raz remarked.

Let's just say that the Zoras didn't do very well on their first try. There was also a physical problem with Zoras using bows, Zoras have a flipper on the underside of their arm, so it makes it harder to draw and aim a bow. Prince Sidon seemed to be entranced with the thought of killing a monster from over 100 feet apart, he began to practice using the bow for most of the training session. In the end, the session became a jumbled mess and Raz felt bad that he hadn't done a good enough job teaching them.

Once the session was over all of the Zoras went back into town except Torfeau and Gaddison. Like a true guard, Torfeau kept training with the bow in hope that learning the skill will effectively raise her ability to do her duty, this gave Raz a bit of comfort knowing someone listened. Gaddison was watching Torfeau and the two of them talked for a bit, Gaddison then came over to Raz who was sitting on a rock also watching Torfeau shoot.

Gaddison sat down next to Raz and said, "Sir, your Lesson on bows was quite interesting, i've never thought about using a bow before, and just when i want to, it seems like it's harder than it looks."

Raz replied, "Yes.. It takes a while, but I'm sure you will get the hang of it."

Gaddison looks up to the sky and then says " Sir, i have something to confess.."

Raz tilts his head to look at Gaddison and says "Oh yeah?"

Gaddison then looks at her feet and says "The truth is two days ago when you headed out to the forest and it started to rain, i went to look for you… To make sure you hadn't had some sort of accident. And when i found you, i saw you on the ground with that Lynel about to kill you, i was about to shout out, but i heard a 'thwack' and the Lynel went limp, i saw you shoot it with your bow. I rushed back to my post after i saw you cut off its head. When i asked you about it, you said it was 'no problem' and i thought you sounded pretty cool."

Raz looked up at the sky and replied, "Well, you are right, if i had missed my mark i would have been dead." he then smiles and says "So, that means that my bow lessons are important you hear, don't miss out on me."

Gaddison smiles and looks at Raz, she then says "I wouldn't miss them for the world."


	6. Torfeau's Journey

Torfeau's Journey

Torfeau, sets her bow down after a few hours of shooting. She pops her neck and rubs her shoulders, then goes to retrieve her arrows from the target. Torfeau was just about to go talk to Sir Razalak, but she saw him chatting with Gaddison and decided to go ahead and leave. She began the walk down the western bridge, and came upon Sir Bazz, she began to offer her respects to her senior, then continued to walk down the western bridge. Sir Bazz stopped Torfeau, and tried to start a little conversation.

"What you women did this morning was quite thoughtful, it hadn't crossed my mind."

Then Torfeau replied with, "Gaddison and Dunma just wanted to impress Sir Razalak, and i thought we could train better in a clean environment."

"I see," Sir Bazz continued "Were you practicing with the bow this entire time?"

"Yes i was just up there but a moment ago, a bow could be quite useful in combat, so i tried to get used to it… but i only ended up hurting myself a little" She then shows Sir Bazz her reddened left under-flipper. "It seems that the drawstring likes to scrape here when you fire."

Sir Bazz's eyes opened wide and he said, "If you were hurting yourself you should have just stopped! Come with me, let me get you treated for that. While it may not hurt much now, it could get worse later down the road."

Torfeau replies with "No you don't have to, i'll just bandage it up myself before my Spear drills." She takes a step away from Sir Bazz.

Sir Bazz rushes to Torfeau and grabs her arm saying "If i let you out of my sight you are just going to overwork yourself. This is an Order Torfeau, come with me and let's get that looked at."

After such a stern command from her commander, Torfeau admits defeat. Sir Bazz still holding her right arm, begins to walk in front of her guiding her to the medic. Torfeau, couldn't help but smile at the captain's childish action. After a few minutes the Medic Zora gave Torfeau some ointment to stop any irritating. They soon leave the Medics house and talk outside.

"See, that wasn't bad now was it?" Sir Bazz asked arms outstretched.

Torfeau gave out a sigh, looked at her under-flipper and said, "Thanks… i guess…" with a little bit of silence between the two of them, Sir Bazz began to become a little nervous.

Sir Bazz said, "Well.. you know, if you want.. I could, treat you with a meal.."

Torfeau looks into the distance some, then gave her reply, "I should probably get back to work, you still have your duties, so i won't keep you any longer."

Torfeau then heads off to the back of the City where the three pools are, and gazes down into the water below. As Bazz watches her leave he pinches his cheek then gives out a sigh.

"It was worth a shot." he quietly said to himself, and then went to go check up on Sir Razalak back at the Training grounds.

Torfeau crosses her arms and slumps against the railing watching Sir Bazz head up the Western Bridge. After a few minutes of deep thought she picked up her spear and began to do spear drills for the next half hour, once she was finished with the spear training, she was left exhausted. Torfeau decided that she wanted to have a word with Dunma.

After a good 10 minutes of searching, Dunma was nowhere to be found. After a little bit of wandering around, Cleff said that he saw Miss Dunma talking with Tula and Tona. Torfeau, now knowing exactly where she would be, decides to go and find Prince Sidon. After a few minutes of searching, she found Dunma. Dunma was squatting behind a wooden box, staring at Prince Sidon. Torfeau then grabbed Dunma by her left head-fin, and said,

"what are you up to dodging out on your guard duty"

"Buh buh buh-" Dunma begins to babble, and sobs "But he is so Handsome!"

Torfeau shakes her head then says, "What are we going to do with you girl…" she then catches a glimpse of Sir Razalak. "Hey Dunma, how do you feel about the Prince? Like your feelings.."

Dunma hastily replies with, "He is super gorgeous!"

"Anything else?"

"Uhmm" Dunma puts her finger on her chin and thinks for a moment. "I'm in love with him because he also is strong and independant... And gorgeous..."

Dunma blushes and goes into her own little world. Torfeau lets go of Dunma and begins to follow Sir Razalak around town from a safe distance. Torfeau is lost in deep thought.

'Dunma said that she Loves Prince Sidon, because he is strong and independant… i believe that Sir Razalak is independant, and very strong… he also has.. Ok looks… does this mean i love Sir Razalak? All iv'e ever known is strength, to protect the ones who can't defend themselves. Captain Bazz.. he is also quite strong and independant, but i feel that he is different than Sir Razalak.'

Pondering what her feelings for Sir Razalak really are, she decides to confront Sir Razalak directly.

After Sir Razalak finished talking to Tottika, Torfeau briskly walked up to him and said, "Sir Razalak. Can we speak for a moment please?" The two take a few more steps and stop.

Sir Razalak Replied with "Of course Miss Torfeau, how can i be of assistance." giving her his undivided attention,

Torfeau stands at attention and speaks her mind, "Sir, what do you think a loved one is? Or how you should feel towards one you supposedly love?"

"Well… i wasn't exactly prepared for that question, give me a second to think" Sir Razalak was a little flustered, he was not expecting to talk about love. He thought for a moment then continued, "I think, that if you love someone, you want to be around them more, you find them engaging and interesting, but also they make you smile."

Torfeau not quite intent continued "If you thought that someone was an independent individual who was strong and you would trust them with your back in a battle, is that love?"

Sir Razalak shook his head and said, "No no, i think you are confusing Love, with Respect. For example, Miss Torfeau, i respect you because you are always willing to stand up and help those weaker than you."

"Thank you.. That was what i needed to hear Sir."

The two parted ways and Torfeau began to ponder. 'Now i understand, I respect Sir Razalak, and also Sir Bazz. But maybe i also feel something else… Sir Razalak said that someone you love is someone who can make you smile, and you want to be around them…' Torfeau smiles and heads over to the western bridge.

"Sir Bazz" Torfeau continues, "Is that meal still available?"

Bazz opened his eyes wide a little shocked, then he said "Y-yes, yes it is, did you want to go grab a bite with me then?"

Torfeau smiled and replied, "That's right."

Back at Raz' homestead, Seggin is reaching up at a cabinet door and opens it up. Reaching in the far back of the shelf, Seggin begins to lick his chops. After a small 'Kekeke' Seggin grabs a cookie and begins to reel his arm in. Suddenly the door opens and Seggin comes to an abrupt halt. Raz and Seggin's eyes lock into place. Seggin slowly inserts the cookie into his mouth and starts chewing. He then Slowly closes the cabinet door and walks backwards out of the room without unlocking his eyes from Raz.


	7. Something Sweet

Something Sweet

There was a knock on Raz' door, Raz headed over to it still with a towel in his hands from drying dishes. As the door opened Bazz was standing outside, he said hello and asked

"Sir, Perhaps bows are not the ideal weapon for the Guards to utilize." he begins to tell Raz the situation about Torfeau, and how the Zora under-flipper is just in the way too much.

Raz replied with, "Oh, i'm sorry about that, thanks for letting me know, i will think of something."

"I just wanted you to be aware, but your training was a great learning experience." Bazz replied; Not wanting Raz to feel like the lesson he gave was pointless.

The two talk for a little more and then they part. If the bows that Raz made are no good, then maybe it was time to light the forges and try something new out. Raz had finished making the blacksmith's forge he wanted so badly just the other day. He had gone up into one of the mountains above the Domain and gathered some rare ore. If Raz wanted a bow that could be easily held and fired by a Zora, then it was going to be a challenge. For half a day, Raz was pounding on the anvil trying to shape metal into sheets. Next up was the hard part, Raz needed someone to help him in the forge. With Seggin being too old and frail, he could only think of one other person with free time. Raz walked through the city looking for Gaddison, he found her talking with Tottika, the King's Guard. When she saw Raz she smiled and saluted him saying "Sir."

Raz greets her and asks, "Hello Gaddison, do you happen to have some free time fairly soon?"

Gaddison with absolutely nothing to do today, puts her finger on her chin and looks up. "Hmm, i have quite a few things i _could_ do… but, perhaps you could persuade me to drop today's schedule..."

Raz thought about it for a few moments and said "I don't want to force you into anything, but i sure could use your help…. Ok, how about i cook you a meal after finishing what i need help with?"

Gaddison looks like she doesn't care much for his offer and gives a yawn "i don't even know what you need help with yet…"

Raz gives himself a mental face-palm and says, "I'm sorry i haven't even said it yet. I would like some help in my forge up at my house, i'm working on something special. i know it will be hard work, but it will pay off in the end…"

Gaddison immediately perks up after hearing "my house", she then firmly replies with "I'll do it." and gives Raz a thumbs up.

They make their way up to Raz's house and Gaddison seems pretty excited to take a look around inside. When Raz opens the door Gaddison runs in and starts looking all around the house. After a couple of minutes they head over to the armory room. Gadison walks into the room and it was quite dark, there was a fire and a bellow straight ahead to the wall. And an anvil with some water and a few other things around it. Gaddison is given a blacksmith's apron made of thick hide to protect her from any flames, and she is also given gloves from the same material. Raz tells her to clamp a piece of sheet metal down as he begins to fold it. After a few hours they have four well made curved shafts, the two of them begin to connect them together. After they finished connecting the shafts, they leave the workshop for the metal to cool down.

Raz takes off his apron and says, "Thank you for your help Gaddison, it would have been nearly impossible if you hadn't been there to keep the pieces steady for me."

Gaddison simply asked "Captain Bazz would have probably been better for this task, why did you come to me instead of him?" a thought hit her mind and she gave a small smile thinking 'ohhh' in her head.

Raz quickly replied with,"Well Bazz is the captain of the guard and is still on duty, i knew today was your day off so i came to see if you were able to lend me a hand..."

A little disappointed Gaddison says "Oh.."

"How about i start cooking that meal then? Is there anything particular you want?"

Gaddison perks up and says "I would love some of those rice balls i hear Sir Seggin always bragging about."

Raz turns to look at Gaddison and says "Oh really? Brags you say?" he begins to chuckle.

"Yup, he likes them a lot, speaking of Sir Seggin… is he here?"

Busy grabbing materials and turning on the fire, he replies "Seg? Umn i don't know for sure… i have been in the forge all day, half of it with you."

The two of them begin to engage in small talk, just talking about random things and about work. When the rice balls were finished cooking they both began to eat, Gaddison takes a bite and really likes it. She starts grabbing more and shovels them into her mouth.

"Thish ish sho good!" Gaddison attempts to say with her mouth still full.

Raz laughs and says to slow down. Raz stands up and goes to wash his hands. Gaddison feels something touch her shoulder, she looks and sees a thin wire. Her eyes follow the wire to the top floor were right there, standing atop of the railing, is Seggin holding the string with one hand, and his other on his lips mouthing 'shhh'. Seggin points at the plate of rice balls. Gaddison smiles and ties the wire around one of the remaining rice balls. When Raz turns around he sees a hovering riceball slowly raising towards the ceiling.

"What the?" Raz inaudibly mouths.

He sees Seggin grab ahold of the Rice ball and shove it into his mouth, he then takes a step backwards into the darkness of the upstairs hallway.

Raz shakes his head and says "That sly Devil…"

After the meal Raz thanks Gaddison again, she smiled and said that it was no problem. Raz offers to walk Gaddison home, but she turned him down saying that she was fine. Raz then entered back into the Smithy. He begins to polish and smooth his creation. Once it was finished he added a thin wire and now the bow was complete. The bow had what seemed like half a normal bow, but then the bow moved to the left, creating what was kind of shaped like a lightning bolt. The new shape to the bow kept the Zoras under-flippers from being scratched by the wire.

Raz went out and began to practice with the bow, it worked well, but its aim was a little different than a normal bow because the angle of the string is not totally vertical, but slightly slanted.

Gaddison returned to the Women's barracks and while opening the door, to her right she sees Torfeau and Sir Bazz laughing together. She enters the barracks and lays down in her bed, she looks up at the ceiling and ponders for a while before falling asleep.

Gaddison wakes up in the middle of the night and she can't fall back asleep. She looks around and sees the others fast asleep. Gaddison goes to the back of the barracks and takes a look in the cupboard, she grabs a few things and begins to cook. She bags what she cooked and walks out to the edge of town to Raz's house. She stops at his door and begins to knock, only to stop mid air before she hits the door. She stood like that for a few moments thinking if she really should knock or not, however before she could even knock the door was suddenly opened.

Seggin pokes his head out and says "Come in my dear, don't want you to catch a cold out there this time of night."

"Ahh, thank you... Seggin... Sir.." Gaddison nervously replies.

"What do you have in your hands there young one?"

"Oh this…" Gaddison raises the bag of food she had just cooked," it's a thank you for Sir Razalak… because he made me a meal and i wanted to return the favor…"

Seggin smiles and says, "Why don't i go wake up the boy and send him down to you." he walks up the staircase and shouted to Raz. "Hey wake up sleepy head, there is a nice girl downstairs waiting for you!"

Seggin walked up the stairs and begins to roll Raz out of bed and farther verbally abuse him until he heads downstairs. Raz stands in front of Gaddison with messy bedhead hair and in his cloth pajamas. He scratches his stomach and then yawns,

"Oh, Gaddison… how can i help y-*Yawn*ouu…"

Gaddison tries to hold back laughter from seeing her image of "Sir Razalak" turn into "Sleepy Head Raz". She begins to laugh and holds her gut because it starts to hurt fromthe laughter. After a second she catched her breath and says,

"I'm sorry Raz, please take this." she hands him the bag and then leaves.

Raz still sleepy, doesn't understand much and says thank you. He sits down at the table and opens the bag. Inside was a delicious smelling type of sweet candy like rice ball. When he tastes it, it tastes super sweet and his eyes opened up quite wide.

"This is good" he said.

Seggin came down the stairs and sat down with him. Raz offered him some, but Seggin refused saying,

"No,no. It would not be right of me to eat sweets made by a pretty girl who couldn't stop thinking about _you_ all night... and even made sweets for _you_. And not to mention who also walked here in the middle of the night to give it to _you_."

Seggin sat there for a moment staring at Raz as he made sure to stress the you's in his sentence. Raz just sat there still half asleep wondering what just happened, and then it all came to him. Raz also remembered that when Gaddison had left she also called him "Raz" rather than the usual Sir Razalak. Raz scrambled to put on some clothes and then ran out the door. Raz ran into town in the middle of the night and eventually caught up to Gaddison.

"Gaddison!" He shouted out. Gaddison turned around and watched Raz as he continued," Hey thanks for the sweets, you didn't have to give my any, and especially not in the middle of the night… please allow me to walk you the rest of the way to your home… it's the least i can do."

Gaddison chuckled on the inside seeing Raz out of breath and half asleep.

"Alright my knight with bedhead, come assist me!" she said in a fake haughty tone.

Raz now embarrassed he hadn't brushed his hair, followed Gaddison home like a lost puppy. Once they reached the barracks, gaddison quickly leaned in and kissed Raz' forehead, "Thanks"

After that she swiftly closed the door. And Raz slowly walked home, when he awoke the next day he thought that this was all a dream. Meanwhile, back at the women's Barracks, Gaddison sleeps peacefully with a cute smile on her face.


	8. An Unexpected Trip

An Unexpected Trip

At 8:00 A.M. two days later, Raz was already in the training grounds. The Guards began to show up one by one. Once they were all there Raz addressed them,

"Good Morning everyone, i hope you all had a good night's sleep."

A few mumbles were heard from the sleepy group. Bazz was up all night filing paperwork, so he had a dark tint under his eyes.

"I see... how inspiring." Raz smiles while shaking his head, he continues, "Well, Torfeau, will you come up here please."

Torfeau a little confused says "Yes sir." and walks up to Raz

"During the last session, you practiced using a bow for a few hours, and the bowstring irritated your under-flipper, is this correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Will you please take a look at this" Raz grabs the bow he made and shows it to Torfeau.

"What… what is this?" Torfeau grabs it and looks at it in amazement.

"Go ahead and try it out, here are some arrows, and there is the target."

Raz hands her a bundle of five arrows and points at the target. Torfeau draws the string and aims at the target, she looks at her arm and the string is no longer near her under-flipper. She smiles and then fires the arrow at the target, she misses, then turns her head to look at Raz. Raz cups his hands and starts to blow on them as if they were cold.

"Well, since the string is not vertical, it will take some time to get used to..."

Torfeau shoots the other four arrows and she manages to hit the target with the rest of the arrows. Raz went and retrieved the arrows and asked how she liked the bow. Then addressed everyone again saying,

"I will make more of these bows so each of you can utilize it properly."

A zora from the city comes running up the back hill to the training grounds. He pants for a few moments then says

"Soldiers… Hylian Soldiers…. *Pant* almost at front bridge.."

Captain Bazz shouted, "Alright everyone to your positions!" All of the guards hastily make their way down to the city, Bazz turns to Raz and says. "Sir Razalak, maybe you should come too."

Raz nods his head and goes to the city. When he gets there, he sees the guards practically ready for combat. There was a group of 5 Hylian men walking down the middle bridge. The men stopped and Raz got a good look at them. In Hyrule, there are different Soldier Ranks:

Recruits, the basic traveler who wanted to join in and become a soldier, Little training.

Guards, after being a recruit for a while you become one of these, mainly to learn patience, Light to average training.

Soldiers, the basic rank of the Hylian army, Moderate Training.

Knights, The upper class Soldiers who have had a good amount of experience and battles, High level of training.

Then there are the Royal Guards, they are a little special. Their main duty is to protect royalty, but when they are not doing that duty they are usually generals. Men who have been in an Insane amount of battles or Experiences, if they come out alive, they usually fall into this category.

The men on the bridge looked like three Recruits and two Soldiers. The entire current Hyrule Army is mainly made up of Recruits who were once travelers, it has only been a year since Hyrule began reconstructing.

The Hylian men say their greetings to the Zora guards, they ask to address the king with a message sent from the Princess of Hyrule. All of the citizens are on edge as the Soldiers address the king. It goes on for about 15 minutes before the king sent them off on their way. Raz is standing by the bridge waiting for them to come back by.

One of the recruits asked "Are you a Sir Razalak?"

Raz had his arms crossed and was leaning against one of the bridges support beams."Yes i am, I am the one and only me, the lord of that house you see right up that hill."

The recruit replied,"Lord… Woah dude... Lord Razalak… you sound like a final boss or something, i can see the evil Lord Razalak right now, Red flames and a scary demon...sounds cool man... Oh! Your king wanted to speak with you too."

The Hylian men left just as fast as they came.

Raz headed up the king's steps, passing Tottika by he gave him a wave and a smile. Raz knelt before the king and bowed his head. The king talked to him about what the Hylian soldiers had spoken of.

"The Hylians have found suspicious activity coming from a land north of the Eldin province, while this could be nothing than more than rumors, there is a chance that something may come down from that area."

Raz was shocked, he asked "My lord… What do you mean? Is there something in that region?"

The king hastily replied "No no, i do not want to give any false alarms… however, just between you and me… i would appreciate it if you look into this… i know you are settling in, but we simply need more answers."

"This is quite a big request my lord…" Raz continues." I am not as strong as i once was… I also do not believe that something so far away would interfere with the Domain. If anything the Gorons should be worrying."

The king Sat back in his chair and replied, " I know, however, the Princess has asked me to look into this to repay an old favor…

Raz kneels down and says, "Alright i understand, i will go and figure out what is behind this matter, but i would request two conditions."

"You may ask of your requests Razalak."

"My lord i only ask that i might have one of your Zora Guards to aid me in my journey… and that once i get back i will have the rights to sell goods in your kingdom…"

The king thinks for a moment going "Hmmn, I grant your requests, although i cannot allow you to take Sir Bazz, but you may bring any other with you."

"I will leave leave first thing tomorrow morning."

The meeting ends and Raz heads home to get ready for the trip ahead of him. He ponders who he should take with him. He comes to his conclusion and heads down to town. Looking around town Raz didn't seem to find who he was looking for, after a few more minutes he finally spotted her.

"Torfeau" Raz called out.

Torfeau turned around and asked, "Yes?"

"Would you be willing to accompany me on a long scouting mission? I am sure that this would be a good opportunity for you."

"O-of course… when will we leave?"

"On the morrow."

"Alright, i'll be ready first thing tomorrow morning then."

After a few more minutes of discussion, they split up.

Now nighttime, the women are preparing for bed in their barracks. Torfeau and Gaddison are talking to each other in a language that men would not understand. After awhile of talking, Gaddison asks Torfeau if she would let her swap places. Torfeau refuses and says that she wants to go and learn from Sir Razalak. After a few more minutes, Gaddison kneels down and puts her forehead against the floor saying

"Please Torfeau, allow me this one… when we get back… i'll make you sweets for a whole month..."

Torfeau loudly debates this in her head, she finally says "Make it two and we have a deal." Gaddison smiles and says thank you.

The sun comes up the next morning and Raz shows up at the Barracks waiting for Torfeau. Gaddison comes out all packed and ready to go, she says

"Torfeau hurt her leg last night… so she asked if i would go in her stead…"

Raz worriedly asked "Is she alright? Maybe i should take a look."

Gaddison quickly raised her arms up to cover the front door, she yells "No!... I mean… She isn't decent right now… So you can't go in… We should probably just go.."

After a moment the two of them began their trip to go around Eldin Canyon and up above it in unchartered territory. The two of them walk down the center bridge and Gaddison grabs Raz' hand. Raz stops and looks at Gaddison saying,

"What are you doing?"

In which Gaddison replies, "I am making sure you don't fall, duh!" She smiles and then tugs on his hand nudging him forwards.

Raz thought 'Man… this is going to be one long trip…'


	9. A Short Break

A Short Break

Raz and Gaddison begin their journey to the unexplored land. After a half a day of walking Gaddison sits down on a rock exhausted. Raz looks behind him and smiles, "What? Are you tired from walking already?"

Gaddison looks up and sticks her tongue out at Raz.

Raz laughs out loud, and sits down beside her. "Here have some of this." Raz hands Gaddison a Water Sack.

"Thanks!" She grabs the water sack, opens it up and then dumps it on her head. Raz just looks at her dumbfounded. She looks at him and says "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" Raz opens up another Water Sack and takes a small sip.

"How much farther do we have to walk?" Gaddison lays down on the rock.

Raz looks up at the sky and says "Oh, just another few days that's all."

Gaddison sits up, looks at Raz and says "What!? We still have days to go!? Uhhhg... " She slumps down and lays down on the rock again.

"We better get moving, it is going to rain in another hour or so, we better find a suitable shelter."

"Why don't we just keep going in the rain? It's not like the rain will melt us or anything." She twists and places her legs on Raz's lap.

Raz picks up a leaf and tickles her foot, she takes her legs off of him and Raz stands up. "Come on, It is hard to travel during a rainstorm for multiple reasons." they walk another mile and find a cave.

"Here this will do it." Raz says as he enters the cave, he looks around in the cave for a second then continues "It's clear you can come in"

Gaddison enters and says "It's a little dark in here."

Raz goes outside and picks up as much wood as he could before the rain started to come in. "Here we go" he lit a fire and the cave became bright. "We should probably get some rest for a bit, it is going to be raining anyways."

A few hours go by and the rain hasn't lifted up. Gaddison sighs and goes "UHHG, i'm so bored! Can we play a game or something?"

Raz is laying on the ground trying to rest, he opens his eyes and says "What kind of game?"

Gaddison jumps to her feet and says "ooh ooh, i know! Why don't we play Shegotrum?"

"The heck is that?"

"Well, what you do is say two things about you that are true, and one thing about you that is a lie"

"Oh, two truths and a lie huh? Well, fine i am bored anyway. Who do you want to go first?"

Gaddison sits down and hurriedly says "Let me go first, Err, i mean let me guess yours, so you go ahead and say your three things."

Raz lays on his back and looks up at the stone ceiling thinking about what to say. Then he says "Ok, One; I like to hunt things, Two; i make old Seggin wash dishes, Three, i enjoy spending time with the Guards."

Gaddison's eyes raise and she says "You don't like spending time with the guards!?"

Raz gives himself a facepalm and says "no, that one was a truth, Do you think i can make that old coot wash dishes for me? I can't even keep him out of my sweets."

Gaddison laughs and says "okay okay, tehee~ One; i have to make sweets for Torfeau, Two; I watched you build your house, and three; i buy the same kind of fish that you do~"

Raz is stuck for a couple minutes, he then finally asks, "I want to say that you did not watch me build my house, as it was on the opposite side of the city from where you were stationed. Is that correct?"

Gaddison frowns and says "Putooey, you are right…" she perks up and says "Wait wait, why don't we play truth or dare!?"

Raz sits up and says "Ehh, i donno.."

"Oh come on, pweeeeeeease?"

Raz rolls his eyes and says "Fine one round, then we get some more rest."

Gaddison says, "okay~ Truth or dare Sir Razalak?"

Raz gives a half of a smile and says "Well, i know that if i said dare, you would give me some weird dare, so i am going to go the easy route and say truth."

This was a good idea because who knows what goes on in Gaddison's head. So then Gaddison asks "What is your deepest darkest fear?"

"My deepest darkest fear? Sigh," Raz closes his eyes and thinks for a second. Gaddison waits, she looks at Raz, and thinks 'maybe that was a little too personal..'

Raz remembers the time that he was battling the Calamity and the nightmare he had afterwards of a deep dark Void. He opens his eyes and says "My deepest darkest fear would have to be; im scared of the dark."

Now this was partially true, but his true fear is being alone. Such a simple thing, but after facing off with the calamity, darkness of the void and nothingness has seeped into his mind.

Gaddison looks at Raz and gives out a little "Hah (lol), Mr. Hero is scared of the dark!"

Raz rolls his eyes and says "So, truth or dare?"

Gaddison Replied "Hmm, how about dare~"

Raz puts his fingers on his chin and says "Ok, i dare you…. To" He thinks for a second and says "ah, thats it... stop calling me Sir Razalak, and just call me Raz. The whole sir thing is getting old, and doing alike, i will call you Gaddi, if you don't mind?"

Gaddison's eyes open wide, she lets off a small blush and she sits there for a moment without moving. Gaddison then falls down and rolls over, her back facing Razalak.

Raz asks "You ok?"

Gaddison blushes and says "It's nothing… Raz…"

In her mind she is doing fist pumps and shouting 'First Name Basis! Sqwee~'

The rain stops, Raz and Gaddi, return to their long journey ahead of them.


	10. Missing Bones

Missing Bones

When the rain stopped the two of them continued on their Journey. Originally Raz decided he would not go into the Eldin region, However he wanted to talk to The Gorons and see what they knew. Raz had to wrap Gaddison up in wet cloth and put his Goron Armor on her so she wouldn't dry out. Raz simply took off his shirt, wore some cloth shorts, and put an elixir lotion on his skin so he wouldn't burn. He also felt as if Gaddison kept eying him for some reason. When they actually got to the Goron south Mine, they greet the Gorons and then head into town. Gaddi ran around town looking into all of the shops, and Raz went to the Armor shop to talk with the Armorsmith.

"So what's with the giant wrapped sushi?" the armorsmith says while looking at the bundled up Gaddison.

"Ahh, well, it's a little joke on my part…"

The two of them bust up laughing.

After half an hour of exploring the small goron city, Gaddison and Raz met Yunobo, they spoke to him about the supposed threat, Yunobo had some good information.

"A week ago, we noticed that Dinraal;(the fire leviathan) was out later than usual that morning and then in the next two days… he never showed up. A few of us went up to where those leviathan bones are north of the mountain. When the small group got there… there was something very wrong. Dinraal was nowhere to be seen and the leviathan bones were missing."

Raz scratched his head and asked "Wait… so you mean that Dinraal hasn't come back at night? And the leviathan bones just vanished?"

They were suddenly interrupted by Grapp; the old Goron who loved to rest in the hot springs, he pants "Dugby, the little one *Pant* he's missing… can't find him anywhere. *Huff*"

Raz didn't know what to make of all this, he then addressed Yunobo saying "Alright, i am going to go and take a look, maybe i can find the boy as well."

Gaddison and Raz left the room and Raz said "Gaddi, stay here. I am going to go and check out the Spot where the bones were and then look for the kid. If i don't come back in half a day gather a few gorons and come and find me."

Gaddi grabs Raz's arm and says "Hold your horses there, You are not going anywhere without me, especially if you are going into a dangerous area, why do you think you took another person with you."

Raz looked Gaddi in the eye, and put his hand on his face to rub his forehead *sigh* "Fine, but i want you to stay back, and run if i say run, can you do that Gaddi?"

Gaddi smiles and nods her head. They begin to climb up over the mountainous terrain and make their way over to the leviathan bone location. They meet up with some Lizalfos and Raz quickly took them down. Raz had been training his body for the last year to make up for the fact that he lost his divine protection(Heart/Stamina Containers). After Raz took down the three Lizalfos in a flash, Gaddi looked at Raz with sparkling eyes. Raz motioned for Gaddi to look over a ledge, they both laid on the ground and looked over a ledge. They could see the leviathan bone indentions in the ground below. They slowly slid down the side of the terrain and walked up to indentions in the dirt.

Raz speaks first looking a little worried "There is nothing here…"

Gaddi shakes her head and says "Shh… did you hear that?"

There was a faint sound in the distance to their left. A moment later they hear it again.

"Heeeeelllp Meeee!" Dugby screamed as he runs around a corner towards Raz and Gaddison. This short little goron runs full throttle with tears and boogers running down his face, "Mooooomy!"

A second later from around a corner comes this massive Bone Dragon chasing down Dugby

Raz draws his blade and runs strait for the "Get the kid to safety!" Gaddison nods and runs for the kid to pick him up.

Gaddison grabs the kid and he says "Stop we need to save Offrak, the thing ate him!"

Razalak jumps into the air and clangs his blade across the jaw of the Dragon, it comes to a halt and picks itself up on its two hind legs. It gives out a deafening roar and stomps the ground. The tremors cause Raz to lose balance and fall to the floor. Gaddison has to take a knee, but gets up and starts to run the child to safety. Raz slowly finds his balance and stands up, he then notices that there is another young goron boy inside of the dragons mouth, he was holding onto a sword that was stuck into the monster's mouth.

Raz attempted to climb up the Bone Dragons left arm but was thrown off multiple times, so he yelled to the child, "Just jump kid, i'll catch you!"

"I'm too scared" Offrak wailed

"Hurry up!"

Offrak winced and then slowly let go of the blade that he was dangling on, he fell into Raz's arms.

Immediately the bone Dragon stopped howling and shortly stopped moving. The Dragon lifted up one of its boney hands and pulled the sword out of its mouth, it dropped the sword out of its mouth to the floor and then spoke.

"Sorry, Toothache..."

Raz stood there confused. the dragon slowly sat back down and let out a sigh.

"Speak Hylian?" the dragon says, "Dreh Hi Tinvaak Dovah?"


	11. The Vision

Part Two

When the wind blows and the trees rustle, when the grass bows and flowers sway. There in a meadow, in soft green grass. Lay Link, tattered and bloody. Link fought with the calamity long ago, he asks "Why am i here? *Cough* How am i back?"

Link looks at his crippled body and cannot move a muscle, he begins to feel intense pain. "This isn't real!" link said as he tried to convince himself.

Clouds began to roll across the sky, Slowly darkness descended. Thunderclaps and rain began to fall. Then red, red eyes that burned like hellfire began to close in.

"Go away!" link shouted, as he tried to desperately crawl away. "You're just a figment of my imagination!"

The eyes came closer, and slowly began to reveal the shape of the creature who wore them.

"Wait… you're!"

"An explosion" the dark being began to say, "And then a shrilling scream. The 'beast' was defeated. Just as i had thought it was over, i heard a noise out in Hyrule Field. Dark smoke from all over began to be sucked into a black hole, the Gannonblight began to regenerate itself into its true form. I rushed out to Hyrule field only to see the Great Calamity which is said to be created from the pure hatred and malicious intent of all living things."

"Stop!" Link tried to interrupt, "Don't come any closer!"

The dark being kept walking closer to link, as he continued to speak, "Gravely injured i manage to get on my trusted steed. Zelda attempted to aid me by granting me the Sacred Bow, alas; i could not keep my grip on the bow and could not draw the string. The Calamity was burning the field and wreaking havoc in its wake. I could not stop there, I had do something, as a last resort i asked upon my dead friend Revali to grant me a strong uplift. With the ounce of strength i had left in me, i held my para-glider and began to sail skywards. Directly above the Calamity i released my grip and began to fall to my death, holding in my hands the barely shimmering Master Sword. I plunged into the darkness of the calamity itself.

Falling into deep darkness i was consumed by the void. My mind cloudy and my thoughts scrambled, i began to hear the whisperings of the dead. Suddenly my mind was filled with the memories of others, bad memories, filled with desperation and hate. It was so much and too hard not to succumb to my emotions. What is this i feel in me? Hate, Agony, Writhing, Loathing, Anger, and Sorrow… I have all of these feelings in me and they are all boiling on the surface, Are these my feelings or the feelings of all those who begat unjust deaths? I could not control myself, There are no words for the pain and horror i felt at that moment. I wished i was dead, then i saw it; shimmering in the distance a small flickering light. I tried to move in the direction of the light but quickly realized that i could not move. Then the fear, the claustrophobia, the gasping for air as if i was drowning hit me in a spastic burst. 'I don't want this' I screamed in my mind with pure desperation. How long have i been in this void? I do not know. Who am i, What am i?

Then i heard a voice, a dark voice that rasped as if it could not breathe,

'You are nothing, you are empty, My catalyst.'

As i began to realize what was speaking i understood that this is it, this is the Great Calamity. Voices began to resound in my head. I was shown memories of the Calamity, memories from its view, all the evil it did, all the hate. My heart started to harden and my emotions began to quell. As of that moment my soul linked with the great calamity and we became as one, and i its catalyst. I am now 2 sides of the same coin. Is this my fate? To destroy and be destroyed?

In the last attempt to keep my own mind intact, I let out my soul in a shout so loud my emotions rebounded across all of Hyrule. Time seemed to stop, no that is incorrect, time was no longer coherent or valid. After all of the injustice done by the Calamity, i wanted to right its wrongs. The flickering light still there, i managed to wriggle my way to it and touch it with the tip of my index finger. i shouted as loud as i could and said

'I pray to thee Goddesses of old, please.. Help me right the wrongs!'

The once faded light then beamed a brilliant White, making the source out to be the Master Sword. In a loud but soothing unison voice i heard

'We have heard your plea, You will be forever cursed with the memories and feelings of others, you will become the Calamity itself. But for this you are the savior of all life in not only Hyrule, but for all the world. In time you can truly defeat the calamity so it will never again return. With this gift we depart... Make the world a better place.'

The Darkness around me began to recede. In the middle of the Inner Sanctum of Hyrule Castle i lay, Soiled in black from the Blight of the Calamity. My hair pure white from the strain and stress of my body. My eyes like a Blazing fire from the hatred of every living thing. Thus the birth of me, some call me Dark Link, but my true self is The Great Calamity, and my new name Rakasa, Monster in another tongue."

Link looked at Rakasa, and Rakasa's skin began to crack and dissipate. He grabs links hand and lifts him to his feet.

Rakasa softly says "You are me, and i am you, we are the same, yet we are total opposites."

Rakasa then pressed his forehead against links and began to disappear.

"I am from your other reality, what would have happened if you had succumb to the darkness of the calamity. But i found peace in time, i had a family, and died protecting them. The goddesses blessed me to talk with you, even if it is in a dream. Look at yourself."

Link looked at where at his chest for his wounds, but could not find them.

"My time has come, but i will see you again, in another form. I will not know of my old self, i will reincarnate. But i do know we will meet. Give this ring to a wanderer, a wanderer named Jchet. Tell him, the Goddess Hylia says 'I am Sorry' "

Link woke up in a shock. He looked around and slowly calmed down. He was back in his room in Zora's Domain.

"What is it Raz? Are you not feeling well?" Seggin said.

"Raz?" Link said,

"Hrm? Don't try to fool me youngin, you're the one with the weird naming sense."

It started to come back to him. He stood up and asked "Seggin, how did i get here? I was in the Eldin province…"

"Ahh, that would be your new friend, he said he brought you here after you suddenly collapsed." Seggin then went to the upstairs railing and shouted down to the bottom floor," EEY! Sonny, our sleeper is awake."

A short shuffle was heard on the floor below, then footsteps began to tread up the stairs.

A man who looked like he was in his early twenties; dark brown hair, blue eyes, 6'1" tall, Hylian armor, greaves, boots, with a Hylian hood. His face seemed to give a trustworthy look, friendly yet stern.

"Ahh, you're awake. I was worried when you suddenly collapsed in front of me, i don't think it was because you were frightened of me though." said the man. While letting out a sigh of relief.

Raz tilts his head to his left and asks,"Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen me in this form. My name is Jchet, i am the Dragon that you saw five days ago."

"Five days ago!" Raz shouted, he turned to Seggin. Seggin shrugged and Raz continued," how is it possible you are a Dragon?"

Jchet replies, "I am not a Dragon, however roughly 800 years ago i fought in a Great War, I transformed into a dragon to gain more strength. But i was betrayed and ended up being sealed…" Jchet lowers his head as if the thought hurt.

Jchet continues, "Next thing i know, i felt an incredible pain in my mouth, and found a peculiar child dangling from the sword. I did not want to hurt the child by trying to remove him with my claws, so i tried to dangle him off."

"And that's where i came in?" Raz then asked.

"Yes, you came in and received the boy then i was able to relive my pain by drawing out the sword. However after i spoke you fell to the earth. And did not wake until just now. I then returned to my original form and met with your companion Gaddison. We returned the children to safety and i apologized to the city for causing a ruckus. Then we travel back here with you."

"Then where is Gaddison now?"

"She was beside you almost the entire time you were unconscious. But she left recently to gather some ingredients so we could eat. She should be back anytime now."

The meeting broke up and they all sauntered their way downstairs, Raz went outside. It was late afternoon and the sun has only a few hours before it sets. Raz breaths in a deep sigh, he looks around outside for Gaddison. To his left down the pathway he can see her in the distance, she is carrying a sack and walking closer to the house. Raz walks towards her, she sees him and smiles. Gaddison then began to walk faster to meet Raz.

"Raz! You are ok!?" Gaddison says as she examines his face.

"Yes I'm alright Gaddi, i had a weird dream is all."

"A dream? Was it a Vision?"

"A Vision? Well I'm not sure, it was more of a nightmare." Raz says as he puts his hands into his pockets. "Lets go inside."

"Alright, oh and i've got your favorite food! Want to guess?"

"Oh... how did you ever catch a wild Seggin?

Gaddison laughs and begins to walk inside, she turns and sees Raz paused there. She then asked, "You coming in?"

"Yeah Yeah, i will be there in a moment, go ahead without me."

"OK~"

Gaddison goes inside and Raz closes the door still outside. Raz slowly draws his hand out of his pocket and sees the Ring.

"It was real..."


End file.
